Dorothy the Skipper
by Bang You're Dead
Summary: She thought he loved her, but as she watched him promise himself to another. She decided this was it, she would have or no-one would. There was only one person allowed to love him and IT WOULD BE HER!
1. Kiss the Bride

Dorothy the Skipper

A girl watched from the shadows as her love wed another in a church down a dirty back alley of the Emerald city. She hadn't minded the countless romantic conquests that he was so famous for, they'd had to keep their love secret. But that was all in the past before he'd meet the love of his life, obviously her. And he did love her, of course he did, he'd practically said on their trip through Oz. Her knuckles burned white as her tiny pink nails ripped through the palm of her hand, a wedding was one step too far. Fiyero was vowing himself to another forever but he was hers and would be forever more. If she couldn't have him, no-one could. That's when she decided, you can kiss the bride but I'll come for you on your honeymoon. There was only one person in this world, or another other, who was allowed to love him and that was her.


	2. First but far from last

Dorothy the Skipper

Chapter One – The first murder

A girl searched through the day

And through the night,

Until she found her plight.

A girl more like her

Than she liked to admit

Who shared a thought

That she could not permit.

He was hers and she was his

Nothing to do with this little miss.

She swung her rope,

And pulled it tight

Removing any lingering hold

Of them together,

Him and her.

Lowering her to the ground,

All alone, limp and cold

A body lost and a body found.

And found she was, a few hours later a passerby fainted at the sight of what remained of the victim of tortured love. Another stronger passerby stomached the sight long enough to call the city guards. The newly appointed captain of the guards shook his head at what was a young girl, wondering how his predecessor, Fiyero had coped with sights like this. Her lips turned blue and bruises glowing around her neck showed that breath had long been lost from her body. Her lay in loose curls encrusted in her splattered blood left while her murderer hacked at her body with some kind of knife. Avaric could almost imagine the grin on their face as they left her chest in shreads in what turned out to be thirty four stab wounds, at least she was already dead when it happened. The worse sight of all was her sad face which a note pinned, literally, into her forehead. The note held a poem signed the Skipper.


	3. Two at Once

**This chap is decated to my friend See (even tho she'll never read it here) as without her I'd have no idea how to rhyme :P x**

Dorothy the Skipper

Chapter Two – Two at once

By the next week the murder count had gone from one to three. The latest victims lay in front of the captain; the rain washed away the blood now cold into the drains. The twins' faces mirrored each other's horror. It was a murderer indeed who could kill two without being over powered themselves. Defensive wounds streaked up one twin's arm as she tried to save her sister. Craved through their t-shirts into their chests were hearts, each around the words 'deeply shallow'. It was then that the young captain of the guard, stressed by first assignment being such a gruesome one, clicked it,

"The last girl, she was wearing a t-shirt like this wasn't she."

"Her shirt was green, sir, well what was left of it," his second in command answered, checking the photographs.

"Yes, but it had the same words on it," he continued.

"That would be correct."

"Don't you see the pattern; the Skipper keeps murdering Fiyero fan girls. I think we have a crazed love sick killer on our hands."

"There's no way a woman could be this," he scoffed.

"That's where you're wrong this is exactly the kind of thing a women jealous of anyone that holds Fiyero in their heart, would do. At some point soon fan girls won't be enough; she's going to be after Fiyero himself."

"But, sir, no one's seen Fiyero in months, he disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Well the race is on, we have to find him before she does," he decided, seeing his officers stand stock still.

"What?" he asked.

"Well the thing is, sir, that's exactly what the Skipper said." Avaric snatched the note from the hands of his officers, as they looked at him questioningly. If he could 'solve' this, it would look extremely good of the new captain; they all wondered how far he would be willing to go to prove himself.

As his officers stared, Avaric read the note for himself,

A girl rounded the corner

And saw a sight,

Of twins squealing with delight

It caused her rage and her spite

And the endless hate, she could not fight.

The girl tried to resist

Bu had to persist,

Their joy must be ended

And their love removed,

He loved her and she loved him

Not like them on their random whim

She swung her rope

And pulled it tight

One went down, one more to go

This one was easy and her blood did flow

The next one tried to fight

Knowing little of my plight

She fell down cold

Her face in the gutter

Squealing no more.

Now for you captain

I know you're there

I have set the pace

And now the race

Is on!


	4. Pink!

**Sorry for the long wait. Revision seems to take up all my time these days, I wrote this chapter during a latin test, not last monday but the one before, then in a boring english lesson and an ICT lesson. What a rubbish student I am but this is more important than exams :P x**

* * *

Chapter Three – Pink

Avaric had to come to Glinda the good with his worries. They had both known Fiyero at school, well she knew him a little better than me, he thought to himself as he waited for an audience with her goodness.

Impatiently he began to pace across the foyer, knowing they were behind the skipper already and desperately needed to catch up with her before she managed to get her true victim, Fiyero. Half an hour later Avaric was allowed into her Goodness' hall. Avaric walked past the marble pillars that had originally been white, were a shocking hot pink. A deep pink carpet lay to each side of the lighter pink carpet Avaric was walking along.

As he reached her Goodness, a dumb blonde he'd always looked down on at school sat in her throne of Goodness, more powerful then he could ever be. Staring at the hands placed on top of the folds of her baby pink dress, she said,

"How may I help you captain?" she asked, her advisers busily taking notes. He'd known she would be surrounded by spies every minute of the day, his men could be trusted with the knowledge of Fiyero but if the Wizard found out that they were trying to save his 2nd most wanted criminal who was most likely with the most wanted one, there would be hell to pay.

"I just wanted to check if there were any cases you needed my officers to follow up on," he lied slipping his hand into his pocket and secretly grabbing a piece of paper.

"Everything is quite alright captain, my palace guards take care of me. Oh do you like their uniforms I designed them myself," she pointed to the man dressed head to toe in pink, if his clothes had been a few shades lighter he would have blended in with the wall.

"Of course, your goodness," he bent over took her hand in mine before kissing it. Feeling the paper, she pulled it into her own hand as Avaric bid her farewell.

"You may be dismissed," Glinda told her many advisors, "I think it's time for a break." Glinda slipped into a side room before daring to open up her hand to look at the paper. It read,

"Meet me in the alleyway next to the palace in 5 mins, ALONE. It's about Fiyero"

Glinda sneaked into the cloakroom avoiding any unwanted attention from her maids and man servants. Holding in her disgust at the colour of a large black cloak, she slipped it on and used her specially designed tunnel to let her escape from the Wizard's spies.

Avaric stood in the pouring rain, his uniform clinging to his body as the rain seeped through, he knew he should have brought a cloak. He leaned close to the palace walls, using the tall wall to give him a small amount of protection. He stood up, straight as a feminine figure approached dressed in a looming black cloak.

"Your goodness," he kissed her hand once again.

"Forget the formalities Avaric what is going on? You said something about Fifi," Glinda said quickly.

"Have you heard about the Skipper?" Avaric asked.

"The one that's killing teenage girls, yes, I heard about that one."

"She's after Fiyero. You're the last one who had contact with him, did you have any idea where he might be?"

"The last I saw of him was Munchkin land, when the guards," she let out a sob, "tortured him. I have no idea whether he even survived let alone where he went if he did. Madame Morrible has me watched like a hawk. I had to wear this... thing that can hardly even be called a cloak."

"He would have gone somewhere familiar, somewhere with enough happy memories to make him feel safe. Where does his family live? They're royalty, so they must own more than one. Did he ever tell you which one was his favourite? Everyone has a favourite," Avaric realised.

"The only time he mentioned his family's homes was when he complained that his parents never went to their summer home, Kiamo Ko. He loved the forest there, it surrounded the castle."

"That's it, he'd know it was boarded cause no one was there, so there was no one to notice he was there. There was no chance anyone would walk past and there's multiple escape routes through the forest. It's perfect! He's smarter than he looks."

"I got to go," Avaric, broke into a run. Avaric raced through the streets dodging people and jumping over fences in a desperate attempt to reach his men.

Red faced and breathing heavily, Avaric burst into the Guard's post, right into a group of his soldiers.

"Boys, we have a new lead," Avaric said pleased with himself, before the look on his officers faces removed his grin, "What's going on?"

"Captain, her Goodness, Glinda the Good has been murdered, we just got the call," Avaric's second in command broke the news.

"But...but I was talking to her only a few minutes ago," Avaric couldn't understand it.

"Well its happened captain she was found dead by one of the palace guards, just outside the palace walls by the entrance to her secret passage way."

"Then the murderer could be in the palace. Hop to it men, we have a murderer to catch."

Once at the palace the guards split in half; half to search the palace while the other half went to the scene of the crime. The guards did their best to hide the emotion they felt for her Goodness as they blocked off the alley way so only they could see her crumpled up body. She was an obvious victim of the Skipper, from the poem pinned to her head to the bruises on her neck form the strangling, not forgetting the heart craved into her chest with the word Fiyero craved into the centre of it.

Avaric ripped the note from her skull, looking away the lifeless girl tht had seemed so bubbly and pink, such a short tim ago. Around the captain, the Gale Force Guards gathered to read the Skippers's latest claim to fame.

Pink, pink, pink,

How I detest that colour

Glinda the Good, that dear to soul

But such a shame was one big mole

Engaged to my love

And the symbol of the above

Damned to me because of my plight

Damned to herself for a lack of might

A servant of the Wizard,

That big old fraud.

The good, the good she claimed to be

But was no good, I set her free

The duty was mine and so I served

I do not try to claim that I did not enjoy

I swung my rope

And pulled it tight

I removed her pink

And turned her red.

Now to you Captain

You ought to know,

I set the pace

And won this race

Let me guess

You know the place

As the time you waste

I'm on my way

Can you keep the pace?

Do you really think you can win this race?

The Skipper

"Captain!" A strong female voice shouted, one that seemed weridly familiar. Turning around Avaric stared at the bulk that was his former head teacher, he'd never understood how she was both head teacher and assistant to the Wizard. But then at that time he'd drunk enough to kill all his brain cells so nothing would make sense.

"Captain!" she continued, "I have been looking over the case files for this Skipper," she mocked the name, "and something rather disturbing has come to my attention. This Skipper seems to be very interested in you, a little too interested. They sound so interested that it would make sense if they were you, as everyone knows there's no one you love more than your self."

"What! I was the one to figure out what the Skipper wanted. I'm the one that's working my arse off to try and stop her. Plus the poems they say her, as in a girl."

"Well you would know what the Skipper's after as you are the Skipper. Everyone knows you were jealous of Fiyero, taking his post wasn't enough was it. You want to kill him as well. You said it was a girl to get yourself off the hook. I'm not an idoit captain! I can see through your lies," Morrible reasoned.

"Men, arrest this man!"


	5. Green Elixir

Green Elixir

"Open," he willed the door, the bars blocking his only escape. He stalked the length of his cell, pacing as he tried to figure out how to escape. He'd known the cells were impregnable; he'd helped design them himself. Standing in the cell, he wished he hadn't told the designer all the flaws he'd discovered in the cell.

For a week, he'd be stuck in the cell desperately trying to convince his guards that he wasn't the skipper; he was their captain, he could never betray his men like that, but they couldn't accept that, he'd trained them to question their belief in anyone, even him. By the end of the week, he had given up and lay on the metal stab they claimed to be a bed, retreating within himself.

"Captain, captain. Avaric!" a whisperer hissed through the bars.

"Boq?" Avaric asked, searching through the darkness for his munchkin commander.

"Quickly captain. If you're going to escape you have to leave now," Boq unlocked the door, hoping the other guy on guard duty wouldn't wake up.

"Thank you, Boq. How will I ever repay you?" Avaric gushed, rushing into the corridor.

"You can stop the Skipper and save the lives of innocent people," Boq lead him out, checking for other guards that may have been working late before adding at the last minute, "Oh and you can hit me."

"What?" Avaric stopped shocked.

"Hit me so they won't fire me. Make them think you attacked me and escaped, you never know when you might need someone on the inside. Just do it quick and make it look real," Boq tried to puff himself up, before falling to the ground with one quick punch.

"Thanks again," Avaric whispered, before running out the door. At last he was free.

Knowing he needed to get to Kiamo Ko quickly, Avaric ran through the back streets, weighing up the options as he ran. On a horse, he would be too easily noticed and a stealing a carriage would take too much time. Wishing he could run fast and long enough, Avaric was forced to pause and take a breath. It took a minute for Avaric to realise what he had been leaning against, the secret shed that housed Glinda the goods most famous transport device, her bubble.

"Eugh, ouch," Avaric moaned, falling out of the tree that he'd crashed the bubble into. Stumbling to his feet, Avaric fasted towards the castle. Fiyero had always spoken of his fondness of the castle where he felt he could actually be free, or so Glinda had said. Pushing his legs to the point of falling off, Avaric desperately prayed that Glinda had been right, if Fiyero was somewhere else there would never been enough time to save him.

Avaric shoved his shoulder into the door with so much force that not only did it break down the door but land him in a puddle. Hurriedly standing up, Avaric saw in horror what it was that he had fallen into. In the middle of the floor, lay a jet black hat and soggy mess of paper floating on a puddle of emerald green elixir. Hardly bearing to look, at the puddle that had once been his friend, Avaric read the few surviving words on the paper,

"Forever his, the Skipper."


End file.
